Death Note
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Death NotePokemon xover. Meiji Wataru finds a Death Note, and sets out to change the world. Championshipping, Originshipping, het and shonenai


Editing is a bitch, but it must be done, so people won't infer pairings! Grr. I had to write this fanfic very defensively, but I think it came out well…

**Title: Death Note  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairings: Championshipping (Lance x Red),**** Originshipping (Wallace x Steven), Leadershipshipping (Maxie x Tabitha) **

**Fandom: Pokémon**

**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows* Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata, and lots of other people…****Notes: **_**Italics**_** when Shinigami talk. This was pieced together from many drabbles and ficlets that used to be used as part of 100_Situations: Theme Set One.**

**Warnings: AU, crossover, gender-bending, Het and shonen-ai, death

* * *

**

(Character comparison)

Meiji Wataru (Lance) = Yagami Light/Kira

Daigo (Steven) = Ryuk, Kira's Shinigami

Seiyou (Giselle) = L

Utsugi Hakase (Professor Elm) is Watari

Sakaki (Giovanni) is Light's (Lance/Wataru's) Father

Yellow = Light's sister, Sayu

Hanako (Delia) = is Light's Mother

Matsubusa (Maxie) = Ray Penbar

Homura (Tabitha) = Naomi Misora

Red = Misa Amane, the second Kira

Mikuri (Wallace) = Rem, the second Kira's Shinigami

Kyou (Koga) = Aizawa

Machisu (Lt. Surge) = Matsuba

Daisuke (Damien) = Higuchi, the third Kira

* * *

(Part I)

The world is rotten…

Wataru sighed as she closed her eyes. The teacher noticed this.

"Meiji-san, please translate this sentence into English."

"Hai," She stood, picking up her book. "If you believe in God, then the rains will come, and soak the land, and the harvests will be plentiful."

"As expected of Meiji-san," He smiled. "A perfect answer…"

She sat down again, ignoring the rest of the chatter in the classroom. A boy nearby was talking quietly on his cell phone, and two or three girls were passing notes to each other. She smoothed down her blazer jacket and peered out the window. Something caught her eye, and she frowned. Was that a notebook falling from the sky?

* Impossible… *

She closed her eyes for a second to rest them, before she picked up her pen and continued to take notes.

* * *

After class had let out for the day, she walked outside. The notebook looked ordinary enough, black cover with the words 'Death Note' inscribed on the top in white ink. Interesting… she flipped it open to the first page.

"What's this? There are rules? 'The name of the person written here shall die?'" She laughed, putting it back down on the ground again. "What a joke."

Then again, it was a blank notebook, and she could use it, so she stuffed it into his backpack and left. There hadn't been a name inside, so she wouldn't bother taking it to the lost and found.

She walked home quietly. At the door, her mother met her with an expectant look.

* * *

"Ah, the practice scores for the National Examination? Here." She held the envelope out quietly. Her mother beamed as she opened it.

"Top 1 percentile again! You're wonderful, Wataru."

"Yes. I'm going to be studying in my room." Without another room, she walked upstairs quietly.

* * *

Upstairs, she turned on the television as she sighed, bored. Next, she opened the notebook to the first page again, frowning.

"The person whose name is written in this note shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected."

She laughed, as she read on. "If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds."

Wataru closed the notebook with a frown. "Well, they certainly thought this out well, for a joke…"

But what if it were real?

The student chuckled quietly, smoothing down invisible wrinkles in her dress shirt. * As if such a thing could be real… *

Still, there was no harm in testing it out once, right? Surely nothing would happen. She blinked at the news station currently playing on her television, seeing a story blaring.

Hmm… it seemed that they had just caught serial rapist Shiba Chikara. That would do well for a test…

The redhead carefully wrote his name on the first line of the notebook, before she glanced at his watch. Well, she would wait and see…

If it were true, he would die of a heart attack in forty seconds…

* * *

Wataru watched as he was bundled into the squad car and it began to drive away. With a sigh, she flicked her eyes back to the time again.

No. Nothing…

The reporters looked almost as disappointed as she did. With a frown, Wataru closed the notebook and flopped onto her bed. Of course it was only a prank, right?

She unbuttoned her dress shirt and changed out of her dark blue school uniform. Then she moved to his closet, taking out a comfortable sweater of black wool instead, alongside a pair of khakis.

"Wataru," Her mother called from downstairs. "It's time for you to leave!"

She frowned as she ran her brush through her hair a few times, before she walked downstairs with her book bag. "Yes, mother. I know."

Her mother smiled as she walked out, nodding to herself with satisfaction. They had made the right choice after all. She went to prepare dinner, while Wataru walked to cram school.

* * *

She was on her way home when she noticed a woman walking down the street alone. Almost instantly, a gang of bikers had surrounded her. The one in the lead gave his name as Shibuimaru Takuo…

The pen moved noiselessly over the paper as she wrote. After all, those men were scum and did not deserve to live, and she could hardly stand by and do nothing. As a good citizen, she owed it to the girl, after all.

Now, what if she wrote _accident_?

Once she was finished, she glanced at her watch, waiting… watching… just then, the girl they had been trying to hold down fled, and as Takuo rode his motorcycle after her, he ran face-first into a truck.

* * *

Wataru closed the Death Note with an odd expression, before she walked to the bus stop. She remained silent as he returned home, walked upstairs to her room, and locked the door behind her.

"This proves it then…" She whispered. "This Death Note… is real!"

Did using this notebook make her a murderer? But then again, Takuo would have raped that defenseless girl, and…

Hadn't she been thinking that the world was rotten anyways? There was so much crime out there that something – something had to be done.

This power was dangerous. What might other people do if they got their hands on this notebook?

* * *

Wataru nodded, grimly. There was no other choice to make, really.

She would use the Death Note, and she would revolutionize the world… she would purify it of evil, and then… she would rule.

She smiled, and then went downstairs to have dinner. She ate quietly, even as Yellow chattered about her day at school. Her mother smiled at her, and obediently, she returned it, but she said nothing. She didn't need to.

Her father was missing, still on the job, doing his part to fight crime. All was well.

She returned to her room, turned her laptop on, and got to work.

* * *

By the time the Shinigami showed up five days later, she was truthfully not surprised at all. She smiled politely, ignoring the mask covering all of his face save the glowing eyes and the serrated teeth, and she nodded in understanding, because she was quite sure that what she was doing was for the greater good and even if it involved death, who cared? And since she had already forfeited her right to heaven or hell…

There was no point in stopping now.

* * *

(Part II)

Daigo settled his wings as he looked at Wataru. _You know, I've never wondered just why you are pretending to be a male._

Wataru smiled sweetly as she began brushing her hair. "That, Daigo, is because that it's not worth it to be female."

The Shinigami blinked at her, taking another bite of his apple. _Why?_

"It's not really that complicated." She said, putting down the hairbrush as she eyed her reflection in the mirror. "After all, Father needs an Heir to inherit the family name and position, and since they didn't have any boys, well… that's the way it is. Besides, I've been home-schooled until high school so during those uncomfortable times no one had to know I was really female."

_I see._ He took another bite of the apple with a contented sigh. Apples in the human world really tasted so much better…. And if nothing else, Wataru was a good source of apples.

Really, once she had verified that he would not be taking her soul (and who would want souls?) his newest host hadn't been really difficult to get along with. It _could _have been worse. He watched as she exited the room, presumably to shower, and helped himself to another apple.

* * *

Wataru showered luxuriously and returned to her room, before she clicked the television on, frowning. "Well, this is interesting…"

_What is it?_ Daigo fluttered behind her, peering at the screen in interest.

"It seems that there's an announcement from Interpol. How interesting…"

_You do realize that it is most likely the cause of your reckless writing_. _If you had been more careful…!_

"I never knew you cared," She smiled viciously. "But it is true. After all, they must have realized that all the criminals that are dying of heart attacks – well, it is something terribly coincidental…"

_I did wonder about that. Why did you only specify the death for that biker?_

"Because if I don't, they die of heart attacks," She replied.

_Yes. I'm quite sure I put that in the directions._

Wataru smirked. "This way, the world will know that someone is passing righteous judgment on the sinners, Daigo."

_And you find yourself qualified to pass righteous judgment?

* * *

_

Wataru ran her hand along the binding of the Death Note with a pleased smile. "After all, the world is rotten. Someone has to do something about it."

_So…_

"The most vicious of course, die of heart attacks. Meanwhile, those that commit lesser crimes and harass others… they'll go slowly, picked off by disease or accidents." She smiled sweetly. "And then, I'll build a world inhabited only by people I decide are good. I will reign over them as _God._"

Daigo stared at her in disbelief. _You are not serious._

"Of course I'm serious. Do you think I'm killing people as a joke?" She smiled as she turned to her laptop. "Besides, Daigo, why does it concern you, what I do? I thought that once the Death Note dropped in the human world, it became my property."

Daigo frowned. _You do realize that when you die, I'll write your name in __**my**__ Death Note…_

"You don't seem to be writing right now." She smirked. "People are selfish, Daigo. I admit that perhaps I may be selfish as well, but I _am_ making the world a better place. And the others know it too. Can't you see?"

The websites were quite pretty, hailing her as savior. Killer. _Kira._

She rather liked the sound of that name.

* * *

"You see Daigo, people _are_ afraid. For example, in class, if we said it was legal to kill criminals, even though they were given the death penalty, we would all look cowed and stammer and blush, and admit that no, it's _wrong_ to kill people. But on the Internet, where the writers are anonymous, the truth comes out."

This website was rather charming; a beautiful white heart surmounted with glittering golden wings… aptly titled 'The Legend of Kira the Savior'.

"Now the world will know I'm here, Daigo." She leaned back in her desk chair with a pleased expression. "Already the level of atrocity is dropping. Criminals are petrified that they will face God's Judgment. And as for the innocent, why…"

She opened another window, causing a text message to pop up. It stated in bold pink letters, 'Kira, kill everyone'.

"You see?"

Daigo stared at her in disbelief.

* * *

"_I_ will purify this world, Daigo. I will use the Death Note to change history." She flipped open to a blank page, picking up her pen, before the continued silence from the television set became unnerving. "Well, that's odd. The channel is still broadcasting the special report. I suppose I might as well watch."

For a long moment, there was nothing on the screen but a stylized letter S. then the screen cleared to show the face of a man, elegantly dressed in a gray business suit. The placard before his name read Shigeru Ookido.

Daigo perched on her bedspread, as the man opened his mouth to speak.

"Greetings," He said. "I am Shigeru Ookido, the one person who controls the international police force, also known as 'S'."

Wataru frowned, leaning forwards as she studied his face.

He spoke again. "To the murderer who has been killing criminal after criminal: this is unforgivable, the worst crime in history. Therefore, I will definitely catch the ringleader of these crimes, known vulgarly as 'Kira'."

* * *

_He says you'll be caught…_ Daigo murmured.

Wataru smirked. "Daigo… I'm writing in a Death Note, ne? So as long as he doesn't get hold of this notebook, there's absolutely no evidence!" She smiled charmingly, closing her eyes. "He's a fool."

Daigo said nothing, more than slightly unnerved.

If worse came to worse, she could always seduce him! Really, did everyone look down on her because she was female?

* Fools… *

* * *

"I can imagine what you think you are doing." Shigeru continued. "But Kira, I must say frankly. What you are doing is _evil._"

"I'm… evil?" Wataru murmured. Daigo backed away as she stood abruptly, knocking her chair over. "I am _justice_! I am the one who saves those that cower in fear! I am the one who enacts the punishment of God! And you have the nerve to call me _evil?_"

She reached in her breast pocket for her pen, watching the light glint off the silver tip as she wrote hastily.

Shigeru Ookido…

The ink glinted wetly on the paper, and she smiled, laughing softly, eyes dilated and gold with rage.

"This was too easy, S." She purred. "It's much too easy to kill you! If you had been a bit cleverer, I might have had some _fun_…"

The seconds ticked by, as she glanced at her watch.

* * *

"Five more seconds, S… and then we'll see what happens to those who oppose me!" She crowed. On television, Shigeru abruptly jerked, eyes wide, clutching at his chest, before he toppled over and went still. Two men – bodyguards obviously, hastily ran over and carried him away.

Her laughter made Daigo's ears hurt, and he watched as the screen blinked a few times, before the stylized letter S reappeared.

Wataru stared, taken aback, as a mechanized voice began to speak.

"I can't believe it… Kira… you can kill people without laying a finger on them?"

Rage bubbled up in her mind, as she narrowed her eyes. She heard the rest of his words, but did not acknowledge them, until…

"Send me… to my execution, you say?" She hissed. "You think you'll catch me?"

Daigo wisely retreated to a corner, as she began to smile. "Interesting…" She murmured, as she watched the screen fade to gray. "S… wherever you are, I will find you and do away with you, because…"

Madness sparkled in gold as she cried. "I am _justice!_"

* * *

(Part III)

Seiyou sighed as she closed down her laptop. True, her interest in the Kira case had piqued, not so much because criminals were dying, but because it was fascinating. Exactly how _was_ he killing these men?

She stood, stretching luxuriously as she headed off to shower. Her suspicions had been proven quite correct though. Kira _did_ exist, and he was murdering people, and he was in Japan, specifically in the Kanto region.

Hopefully that would narrow the search… and the Japanese police department had acquiesced to her request nicely.

After that, she'd just have to see….

* * *

Sakaki returned to the house tiredly. It had been a long day, but the results had been well worth it. S really was incredible. He had proved the existence of Kira, and everything else…

Kira _was_ in Kanto.

Now, at least they knew where to start looking for the murderer…

Wataru met him at the door. "Welcome home, Father." She said quietly.

Sakaki nodded. Wataru was doing well – her mother had called with news of her excellent exam scores. It really was for the best. Wataru was going to go into the NPA, and she _needed_ to be a boy. This way his family name would carry on as well…

_Your father is a police chief? That's intriguing… and it also explains how you've been getting information on the Kira investigation. _ Daigo spoke. Wataru said nothing else as she went to the dining room and the family gathered around to eat.

Little was said at the table, and after dinner, Wataru returned to her room and continued her work.

* * *

"So you understand…"

"I understand perfectly." Shirona said. "You will have our complete assistance, S. If there is a leak in the Japanese police force – and if Kira has access to that information… it could be devastating."

Seiyou thanked her and hung up, feeling better. At least this way, she was doing something… and she _would_ find Kira, and catch him.

* * *

Three days later, Wataru noticed a man following her. Of course she was a bit edgy, even though she was dressed as a boy, but when Daigo confirmed her suspicions, she knew that something had to be done.

At least she was fairly certain it was not a stalker…

That was the night Daigo told her about the Shinigami eyes, but she was _not_ trading half her life span for the ability to see another's name and remaining lifespan. No. She intended to live for a long time, after all, and become God…

Even so, perhaps the Death Note could help, and so, she began to experiment.

Three days later, she was set, and when Satoshi picked up his phone, blinking in surprise at a date, she was ready.

* * *

(Part IV)

The next morning, Wataru met Satoshi at the bus stop. Satoshi grinned at his friend as he hugged him tightly. Wataru flinched slightly at this, glad that she was wearing her iron corset and gently prying his hands off.

"I'm so happy!" Satoshi grinned.

"Are you?" Wataru asked. "Why?"

Bright brown met gold, and Satoshi blinked in surprise for a second, before he recovered. "Because I can spend an entire day with you," He winked. "I haven't been to Marine World since junior high! It'll be great!"

"Yes," Wataru agreed, as they boarded the bus. The man who had been following him nodded to himself, making a note.

'Meiji Wataru – son of Chief Meiji Sakaki, under no suspicion.' Really, the boy was a hard worker; he only went to prep school and regular school on weekdays. He must be taking a day off. It was just a normal date.

Still… he would follow him today, and then call it a wrap and move on to his next suspect. He took a seat behind the two, a bit surprised – after all, he had not expected the boy to be homosexual. Still, perhaps it was just two friends…

The bus drove along without interruption, until a man boarded several stops later.

"I'm hijacking this bus!"

* * *

The bus driver stared, but as the man put a gun to his head, he was only too happy to call the Marine world main office and explain the situation…

"This is Seiji, the driver of Bus Number 382! This bus has been hijacked by a man with a gun!"

"So that's how it is!" Aogiri shouted into the phone, grabbing it from the driver. "Send one woman in a car with all of your revenue from yesterday, to the second bus stop before Marine World! And if you try any funny tricks or contact the police, I'll kill everyone on this bus!"

The passengers cried out in fear and terror. Satoshi clung to Wataru tightly, frightened.

He didn't want to die!

Daigo frowned, wondering what she was plotting. He knew that she had been writing in the Death Note in the morning, but what was she thinking of?

Sometimes, she frightened him…

* * *

Wataru smiled at Satoshi. * Don't worry. He won't be able to kill any of us. * She thought. She took a notepad and her pen out and began to write, before tapping him on the arm quietly.

Satoshi blinked, before he glanced down at the note. It read in neat penmanship, 'Satoshi-kun, I'm going to look for a chance to grab the arm holding the gun. He looks pretty weak. I can take him. Besides, my father is a police officer and he taught me what to do.'

The man's eyes widened. "It's too dangerous." He said, leaning forwards over the seat to talk to her.

Wataru began to write again, but he stopped her. "It's all right. He can't hear us over the noise of the engine in the front."

"Someone has to do something." Wataru said, shoving the note and pen back into her pocket.

"Then let me do it."

She narrowed her eyes. "Do you have proof that you're not his accomplice?"

Her question threw Matsubusa for a loop, before he sighed and reached for his wallet. He flipped it open to show her his identification.

There was no way Meiji Wataru was Kira. If he was, then he could just kill Aogiri with a heart attack right now!

* * *

Wataru's eyes widened fractionally. So he was Agent Matsubusa of the FBI? Then her suspicions were proven – S was using the FBI to investigate the Japanese police. She handed it back.

"Do you have a gun?"

"Yes."

"Then I can rely on you to take care of the problem when the time comes." She said softly.

The bus continued on for a few more minutes. Matsubusa frowned, especially when a piece of paper fell out of Wataru's pocket.

Aogiri glared. "What is that?" He walked towards them, brandishing his gun. The passengers nearby all screeched in fear.

"Shut up! I'll shoot the next person that says anything!" He roared. "You over there! Don't move!"

* * *

Wataru froze in the act of picking up the scrap. Matsubusa felt his blood run cold – if Aogiri read it, he would know what they were planning…! He tightened his grip on his gun and prepared to shoot if necessary.

Aogiri was dangerous! He had been on the news, a drug addict who had robbed a bank and killed three people a few days ago…!

"Were you writing notes to the other passengers?" Aogiri hissed, unfolding the paper. On it was written in neat script, the plans for the date. He laughed and threw it to the ground.

"Oh! So you were planning your date. How cute. What a worthless kid!" He spun around with a crazy smile, as Wataru smirked inwardly. _Yes…_

Just one second would be all it took…

* * *

Aogiri's eyes suddenly widened. "Bastard! What are you? When did you get back there?" He yelled. Matsubusa tensed, but it was Daigo who blinked, a slow smile making its way across his face, though it remained hidden behind his mask.

_Oh? You can see me… how interesting…_Daigo spoke.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Don't come any closer!" He gripped the handle of the gun tightly, before he began to fire.

Matsubusa's eyes widened. * He's hallucinating… he must be on something, or he's going through withdrawal. Whatever the case is, it's dangerous! * "Everyone, get down!" He shouted. The passengers obeyed quickly, even as Aogiri fired repeatedly.

* * *

Daigo waited as he dropped the emptied gun to the ground, six bullets clinking against the floor. _Well now, you can't kill me that easily. I'm a Shinigami, after all… and since you can see me, Wataru must have written that date information on paper from the Death Note. Clever girl…_

"Stop the bus!" Aogiri shouted, nearly throttling the driver as Matsubusa got up and moved towards him, hoping to stop the madman. Seiji hurriedly stepped on the brakes, and Aogiri rushed out of the bus madly, unseeing until the car coming from the opposite lane hit him.

Wataru smiled as Matsubusa stared in disbelief at the man lying there dead. "I-Impossible…" The FBI agent said.

For a long moment, there was silence, before Seiji, shaking, dialed the police on his cell phone. Satoshi looked at Wataru anxiously, but relaxed when he saw how calm his friend was. Soon, the camera crews came and treated the death as an accident.

Matsubusa ran off before a word was said, not wanting to get involved – after all, he was not supposed to be here…

And Wataru and Satoshi continued to Marine World on a different bus, and enjoyed their date.

* * *

(Part IV.I)

"Did you have a long day?" Homura asked, as she watched Matsubusa return.

Matsubusa sighed. "I got mixed up in a busjacking."

"A busjacking," She stared. "What happened?"

"The perpetrator escaped the bus and was run over by a car." Matsubusa sighed.

Homura frowned. "Do you think it was Kira?"

"Kira only kills by heart attacks, Homura. Don't worry." Matsubusa smiled. "I doubt it was his work."

"I still think…"

"Homura, dear, you aren't an FBI agent any more. We'll be married in a few weeks, and we can leave Japan if you're that worried about Kira."

"I'm just worried about you." Homura said.

"Silly," Matsubusa smiled, and kissed her.

* * *

Three weeks later, Matsubusa was singing a different tune. He had been walking to the Shinjuku subway station, when he had heard someone step behind him.

"Matsubusa-san," The voice had said. "If you turn around, I'll kill you."

Matsubusa froze. What…

"I'm Kira." The voice continued, and he gasped. "But to prove it, I'm going to kill someone in front of you. Do you see that man in the cafe sweeping the floor there? He's going to die."

Sure enough, seconds later, the man crumpled. Matsubusa felt his blood run cold. This was no false alarm! He was Kira…

It was definitely Kira!

* * *

"You must know that I can't kill someone unless I have their name and face." Wataru purred. "But that means I can kill everyone I see right now. Also, it would be painful for you to lose someone you love."

Matsubusa blinked frantically. "You have… her?" He gasped.

"Yes." Wataru agreed, causing Daigo to chortle quietly. She was bluffing, but the FBI agent didn't have to know that. "So if you don't obey my orders, I'm afraid I'll have to kill her."

There really was no right choice to make in this situation…

Matsubusa swallowed quietly. "What do I do?"

"Do you have your laptop with a file on it of all the FBI agents in Japan?"

"I… I have my laptop for work, but I have no such file." Matsubusa said honestly.

"Then take this transceiver, and put the earpiece in your ear." A gloved hand slipped something into his hand, and Matsubusa nodded.

Next, he was given an envelope and told to get on a train. Matsubusa did so, and listened as the voice coldly told him what to do. He wrote the names of his comrades slowly, in the envelope slots, surprised at receiving the file from his direct supervisor, and knowing that they would probably die, but at least Kira wouldn't know their faces, right? And his family and Homura would be safe…

* Homura… I'm sorry… *

* * *

When he finished, he left the envelope on the train seat, and stepped off. He was a few blocks away when the clock struck four P.M. and he collapsed forwards. A heart attack…!

No!

Wataru smiled sweetly at Daigo as she slipped the envelope into her backpack. * Poor Matsubusa… *

He had written his comrade's names on the Death Note, while looking at their pictures in his file…

He had killed them all. She hadn't needed to do anything.

She smiled, left the train station and bought herself a cup of green tea and a slice of blueberry cheesecake at a nearby café, before walking home slowly, Daigo flapping his wings to keep up behind her.

He smiled.

She was sinking fast, this one. She would make a fine Shinigami…

After all, it was not individual actions that led to evil, more like a slow slide, and Wataru had just taken the next step down the slippery slope…

It would be fun to watch!

* * *

Homura received the news with shock, and cried herself to sleep. "Matsubusa…"

Kira had killed him… and she would find him, and bring him to justice…!

* * *

(Part 4.2)

"Wataru," The voice broke into her meditations.

Wataru glanced up from her Calculus homework with a smile. "Yes, mother?"

Hanako smiled. "Can you deliver these clothes to your father at the office? He's working late again."

"Of course," Wataru closed her textbook, tucking her wallet into her back pocket as she stood. She had sewn scraps of the Death Note into hidden pockets all over the inside of her favorite white jacket, and she felt reassured as she pulled it on and walked downstairs. She walked the few blocks to the police station and delivered her message to the men on duty at the front desk, only to run into a woman heading into the door.

* * *

"Oh! I'm sorry." Wataru said, helping her up. The other woman flushed and nodded. She had black hair cropped short and her eyes were strangely red-rimmed.

"Is this the headquarters for the Kira case?" She asked. "I have very important information!"

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to tell it to us." The man said.

Wataru frowned. It seemed that S had taken the police – including her father – out of headquarters. But it was only to be expected. A lot of people must have quit the case after what happened with the FBI agents…

She listened to the woman plead for a few minutes, before she spoke up.

"My father is the officer in charge of the case. I'll call his cell phone. Maybe you can talk to him then?"

Homura stared at the nice young man in the white jacket. "Oh! Yes, that would be useful. Thank you."

They walked out of the front lobby and across the street to the park. Wataru dialed Sakaki's cell phone, but was surprised to find it turned off.

That was odd…

What had S done?

* * *

"I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Meiji Wataru." She introduced herself with a polite bow. She saw a slight tightening of the other woman's eyes and frowned.

"I'm Misora Naomi." The other woman said politely. "Wataru-san…"

"Yes?"

"Why are you dressed as a boy?"

Wataru tensed. She hadn't been expecting that, of all things, as a question. "How did you know?"

"I used to be an FBI agent." Homura smiled. "And you don't act that much like a boy, though I'm sure you would full anyone else."

Wataru seethed inwardly, hearing Daigo chuckle. "It's not very complicated. Father needs a son to inherit his position."

Naomi patted her on the back sympathetically. "I feel for you. It's very difficult for a woman to pursue a career in law enforcement. But I'm going off topic. I'm here because… I've seen Kira."

She had seen Kira?

* * *

Wataru felt her blood run cold, but masked it with a smile. "Everyone claims to have seen Kira at some time or another, Naomi-san."

"I know. But I'm pretty sure that my fiancé knew who Kira was, and to keep him silent, Kira murdered him."

"That's an interesting deduction," Wataru said, slipping a notepad out of her jacket. "Mind if I take notes?"

"No."

Wataru carefully wrote Misora Naomi's name on a scrap of Death Note, and penciled in suicide.

Forty seconds…

Naomi was still talking softly, something about a busjacking, and how Matsubusa had told her that he had shown his ID card to a passenger, and that passenger was probably Kira…

But it was hard to concentrate, what with Daigo laughing in the background. Why? Why wasn't she dying? Unless…unless the woman had given her a _fake_ name.

Wataru scowled, glad that Naomi wasn't looking at her, and glared at Daigo.

_You know, Wataru, you can make the eye trade at any time. It's just like putting in contact lenses. It won't even hurt._

Wataru shook her head, before her eyes glittered coldly. She would just have to up the stakes a bit.

* * *

"So if Kira can kill by means other than heart attacks, Kira is more powerful than we think."

Homura nodded. "Yes. It all makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Quite." Wataru agreed. Such a pity...she had to get the woman's real name somehow, but how?

Daigo was therefore quite surprised, when Wataru wrote another name along with a few sentences, before slipping the notepad back in her pocket. It wouldn't take long at all…

Sure enough, not more than a few minutes later, a ragged man came up to Naomi and ran off with her purse. The woman gaped, before running after him. Wataru followed, smirking.

The man gasped as he ducked into an alleyway. Wataru was faster, and Naomi was panting for breath a good half block back, having worn high heels, so she flicked her fingertips as a piece of paper sailed through the air and impacted off his head. He turned, only to see Daigo floating behind Wataru in all his otherworldly glory, and screamed.

Wataru took advantage of this distraction to grab the purse back. She took a quick look at the driver's license inside, aha; Mikoto Homura was her real name…

The man ran through Daigo and off into the distance, as Homura ran up, panting.

"Are you all right?" Wataru asked, handing the purse back to Homura.

"Oh, thank you!" Homura said gratefully. They made small talk for a few more minutes, before Homura walked off.

Wataru smirked quietly.

Mikoto Homura would commit suicide, ensure that her body would not be found, and not speak a word of her suspicions to the police. It was all finished.

Wataru slipped the Death Note back into her desk, and smirked.

Too bad for you, S...

Elsewhere, Homura's eyes were blank as she stood in front of a river, before her hands came up and closed around her neck, before she fell into the water with a splash.

* * *

(Part V)

How could this have happened?

Seiyou stared at the screen with a sick feeling welling up in her chest. The twelve FBI agents she had sent to Japan to investigate the police were all dead, and Matsubusa's fiancée, Homura, was missing…

Was she truly losing to Kira?

Was it time to give up?

No… she could not…

She had to be strong, and so, that day, she ordered the cameras and bugs.

* * *

Three weeks, to let him investigate others. Three weeks so Matsubusa would not suspect her. It was sinfully easy, of course, he had written the names and killed all his comrades, and she had left him the most lovely suicide note…

Wataru closed her eyes, and climbed into bed with a pleased smile.

Daigo watched her, troubled, and felt stirrings in the wind. Trouble was brewing, and they were in the eye of the storm…

When would it break over their heads?

Truth be told, _he_ was in no danger, and if Wataru were going to act crazy-stubborn, it was none of his concern. As the number of names in his Death Note increased, so did his lifespan as a Shinigami.

Careless girl…

* * *

Seiyou slammed her fist into her desk, wincing. Whoever this Kira was… she _would_ find him and dispose of him!

Matsubusa… who had he been investigating? She had to find out quickly. Perhaps one of them was Kira, and had killed him to protect his or her secret.

She sighed, and dialed Sakaki, and explained quietly that it was necessary, and so, that night, they began to talk seriously.

It was their last chance.

* * *

Shirona was angry, as to be expected. All her agents had died, and so had several others, that had been connected in no way to the Kira case. She was leaving things in the hands of the Japanese police now…

It mattered little, for soon, her fate was also sealed.

Wataru closed the Death Note with a satisfied expression. Daigo floated next to her shoulder, a frown on his face.

_Was that really necessary?_

"Was what necessary?" Wataru asked.

_Why did you kill her?_

"Well, I can't have the FBI stalking me, can I?" Wataru asked sweetly. "Besides… things are about to get exciting again."

Daigo blinked at her. _What do you mean?_

"Soon, I'll be watched at home… I'm sure S is trying to determine my identity as Kira, but as long as he doesn't have the Death Note, well, it doesn't matter…"

She would deal with the rest when she went home. The preparations had already been put into place…

And then she _smiled_.

* * *

Dealing with Homura had been…. Difficult, but she had succeeded. She closed her eyes and leaned back in her desk chair, remembering…

Daigo floated nearby, lost in thought and wondering where the dark path would lead. At the very least, it would be amusing…

* * *

(Part VI)

Sakaki sat mournfully next to Seiyou, watching the video screens before him. He had been personally offended, quite put out actually, that Kira might be one of his family members, but it was no use. Matsubusa had investigated four different families on the suspicion of being Kira, and now he was dead, so one of those four hid the killer.

He had to believe that.

They had bugged and put cameras in almost every inch of the house, even the bathrooms, while his children were at school and his wife was out shopping. Poor Hanako! She did not deserve this… and neither did his children, Wataru and his adorable youngest daughter Yellow…

He sighed.

* * *

Seiyou poured herself another glass of orange juice and frowned. She would not have gone this far, but she needed concrete proof. Kira was dangerous, and now she could not rely on the Japanese police to help any more. They were frightened. All she had left was a small four-man team with Sakaki at the head. But if they were willing to lay down their lives to fight evil, that _must_ be worth something!

They had to believe that justice would prevail.

* * *

She had taken a gamble, shown her face to those men, but as long as they did not know her true name, everything would work out. She glanced up at the screen as Wataru opened the door, walking into the house.

Sakaki frowned and watched alongside her, waiting for something to happen.

He fervently prayed that this was all a mere suspicion, and nothing more…

* Please, let my family be innocent… *

* * *

"Tadaima," Wataru called, taking off her shoes. She frowned in surprise – no one else was home? With a shrug, she went upstairs to her room. Upon checking the door, her eyes narrowed, and she opened it, striding in as she flopped down onto the bed.

Daigo floated behind her silently, exhausted. If only the rules didn't force the Shinigami to follow the one who held their Death Note…

He had to suffer through all her classes, and now, he was bored out of his skull. _Wataru, if you're not going to do anything interesting, let's play a game. Your new Pocket Monsters Adventures game looks interesting. _

She didn't answer, as she turned on her desk lamp and began to work on her calculus problems.

_Wataru… are you ignoring me?_

Yes she was, but she was most certainly not going to tell him that. She finished the problem and moved on to the next one.

Daigo frowned. Wataru was being quite rude today. _Hey, are you listening to me?_

An hour passed in relative silence, before Wataru pulled on a jacket and left the house. Daigo fumed inside, more than slightly put out.

What was she thinking? He was a Death God, so why couldn't she show him some respect?

She really was a very boring person. Why couldn't someone else have picked up his Death Note?

Stupid Fate…

* * *

_I'm talking to you, Wataru!_

She ran her fingertips against the jacket edges, before she sighed. * No bugs here… * "Daigo."

_Finally you decide to acknowledge my presence!_ He flapped his wings, irritated.

"There's a chance that surveillance cameras and bugs, no, probably both, have been installed in my house." She said coldly.

Daigo gaped at her. _What? But the piece of paper in your door was still there…_

Wataru chuckled. "The paper is a blind. It's to make people think I'm checking who goes into my room. What I really check is the door knob."

_I don't get you._

"When I close my door, the door knob automatically returns to a horizontal position. But before I leave, I always lower it about five millimeters. That way, when I open the door, I know instantly if someone has been in my room."

_Oh. So… _He nodded.

"When I opened my bedroom door today, I couldn't raise the handle any. That's a hint. But of course, with only the door knob, I couldn't be certain, so…"

_So what?_ Daigo yawned.

Wataru smiled. "I put a piece of mechanical pencil lead on the hinge in such a way that it snaps if my door is opened. I've always removed and reinserted it myself, but today it was broken. That proves that someone was in my room."

Daigo stifled a second yawn as he followed her into the bookstore. _So now that you're being watched, what are you going to do? Study up on security systems?_

"No." Wataru said. She paid for her purchases quietly and then left the shop. "Oh, and Daigo… I'm afraid you won't be getting any apples any time soon."

_What? Why?_ The juicy red fruits were one of the _very _few perks of his job.

"What happens if you eat an apple and it gets caught on camera, hmm?"

Daigo paled. _Well, I wouldn't be seen, but it would look like the apple was floating in midair, and it would disappear…_

"I thought so." She nodded. "Looks like you won't be getting any apples for a while then. Shinigami can't die, so you won't starve."

* * *

Daigo twitched. _Hey Wataru… listen. For me, apples are like, well, cigarettes or alcohol for humans. If I don't get some for a while, I'll go into withdrawal._

"Oh, I didn't know that. Fascinating," She shrugged as they walked up to her house. "Well, in that case, all you have to do is find a place to eat where the cameras won't catch you!"

_… You're saying I have to scour your room for cameras?_

"You were the one complaining of being bored." Wataru retorted. "So make yourself useful for once."

Daigo shook his head as he followed her instead. Oh well. Perhaps he could pretend it was a game of some sort…

Meanwhile, Wataru headed upstairs to her bedroom, turned on the lights, and relaxed on her bed, flipping open one of her new magazines.

* * *

Sakaki goggled at the sight. "Good Lord! That's…"

Seiyou was vaguely disturbed at the content, despite being female. "I never knew your son was into that sort of thing." She said dryly, smoothing down her skirt. "But he _is_ seventeen, so I suppose it makes sense."

"I never thought he would like something like this! He's always been so studious and serious…" Sakaki dearly began to wish that they had not begun this inspection. He was learning information that was … disturbing, and not what he wanted either.

"Still, it seems to me a little odd, almost as though he's explaining to us why he bugs his room."

"Seiyou, do you suspect my son?" Sakaki demanded.

"Of course I suspect him. I suspect everyone. That's why I bugged your house and three others." Seiyou continued practically, picking up a chocolate bonbon and eating it in one gulp. "But we should find Kira soon, don't worry."

* * *

Wataru continued to stare at the pictures, occasionally flipping a page. Certainly, it was very interesting, though she wondered if that position was anatomically feasible, what with them both being male and all.

_Wataru, there's a camera hidden in your air conditioner._ Daigo called, before peering into another nook of the room.

* I was right! There are cameras. But I can't imagine the Japanese police going so far, so it must be S. *

She flipped to another page, before she stood, stretching. "Well, that one wasn't too bad." She moved to her bookcase, where she took out a thick encyclopedia, flipping it open, revealing it to be a hollow book with several other dirty magazines inside.

Sakaki gaped at her image on the screen. He could feel his expectations rapidly going down the drain.

"Wataru, it's time for dinner!" Yellow called from downstairs. Wataru hastily shoved the encyclopedia back onto a shelf.

"Coming," She called, before she walked downstairs.

Sakaki was still in shock.

Seiyou chewed on her lower lip as she frowned, wondering…

* * *

(Part VII)

After a quiet dinner, Wataru returned to her bedroom. She found Daigo passed out, slumping against a wall, and raised an eyebrow. Well, there went her source of information. But there were definitely cameras, so…

Better to act innocent and not let them catch her!

* * *

"Have you discussed the investigation with him at all?" Seiyou asked.

Sakaki shook his head vehemently. "I would never disclose private police information to my family!"

Seiyou frowned, eating another chocolate bonbon.

Sakaki sighed, looking down. "Besides, I have only been home once or twice since the case started, and when I am there, I just eat dinner and go straight to bed."

"Ah."

* * *

Wataru took a seat at her desk and began to work on her literature assignment. Sakaki and Seiyou watched, but nothing else seemed to be happening. Around 10:30 P.M., she finally sighed, leaned forwards, and turned her computer on.

Seiyou leaned forwards, interested. If she were Kira, it would be evident… as long as she had pictures of condemned criminals with their names…!

It would be enough proof.

Sakaki swallowed nervously, hoping beyond hope that his daughter was innocent.

Wataru smiled as she logged in, before she opened up a window. Sakaki's eyes boggled as he watched her run a search for a popular actor – Karin Aoki?

She opened her Instant Messenger program and was soon engaged in a very riveting discussion on actors in a chat room. Seiyou looked at Sakaki, who shrugged helplessly, not sure what to say.

At about eleven, Wataru left the room. Seiyou and Sakaki followed her progress down to the kitchen, where she made herself a mug of hot tea and grabbed a package of snow pea crisps, before she returned to her room, shut down her laptop, and went back to her studies.

She was still writing when Utsugi burst in the room.

"Seiyou! Two criminals have just died!"

"What?"

"A convicted serial rapist who was just caught and a politician who was in custody for embezzling just died! They died of heart attacks!"

"B-But that's impossible!" Sakaki said, staring at his daughter, who was still doing her homework, a snow pea crisp halfway to her mouth. "It can't be…"

"It has to be Kira." Seiyou frowned. "But how could that happen? Today's 10:00 P.M. news was the first time they appeared, and we know Kira needs a name and a face to kill people, but… does that mean whoever didn't see that television program isn't Kira?"

There was no answer.

* * *

The next morning, Hanako knocked on Wataru's door. She obligingly handed the trash bag to her mother, who took it out to the curb. Daigo watched, frowning, as she left for school.

_How did you do it? I __**know**__ you used my Death Note, but how?_

Wataru smirked. "I hid a mini LCD television and a scrap of the Death Note in that bag of crisps. No one else likes that flavor, so I was sure they wouldn't be discovered. And now, all the evidence is gone."

_Crafty._ He grinned. _What will you do now?_

"Now," Wataru smiled, feeling the pieces of Death Note sewn into her jacket. "Now we'll wait and see… poor S. I have a perfect alibi, and it's _you_…"

Back at the station, Seiyou and Sakaki exchanged wary glances.

* * *

(Part VIII)

"… Well, I thought you said you had a _son_." Seiyou said, the next morning.

Sakaki sighed, as he hastily turned his eyes away, not wanting to watch Wataru dress. The iron corset keeping her breasts flat must be painful, but she was a good obedient daughter, and she had endured it without complaint.

"Now you know." He said. "Can I trust you to keep it a secret from the others?"

"Certainly," Seiyou felt a bit like a voyeur, but as she watched Wataru dress once more in her dark blue uniform, she had to admit that 'he' did make a handsome boy.

After Wataru had left for school, Seiyou and Sakaki went to the house and checked her computer for possible evidence, but there was no evidence there, though she was a bit leery at the amount of porn sites she ran into by accident. Poor Sakaki was still in shock.

Wataru… what kind of person was she, really?

Was she playing a role, and how _well_ was she playing it? She had certainly fooled many into thinking she was the opposite gender, and with a mind like that – could she be Kira? It was possible.

* * *

_You owe me an apple, Wataru._

"You are such a child, Daigo." Wataru said, but she stopped by a fruit stand on her way to school and bought four apples. Daigo munched happily, deciding not to bring up any unpleasant things. He would just enjoy his apples and make do with his lot in life, and sleep during her classes…

_"_Are you sure I'm not being followed?"

_Yes._ Daigo said, through another mouthful. _I already flew in a hundred yard radius around you several times. Now let me eat my apples in peace!_

Wataru shrugged, and went on with school.

* * *

Six, than seven more days passed without incident, and God's judgment continued to fall on the guilty. Seiyou frowned. She wanted to believe that Wataru-san was Kira, but they had already seen her receive _no_ news, and so…

She sighed.

Perhaps it was time to up the stakes. Perhaps it was time for a direct confrontation…

Wataru glanced sideways at the Shinigami, as she put down her pen, glad that the cameras had finally been removed from her house. "Daigo… there's another Shinigami in the human world, isn't there?"

_I would assume so, since you didn't kill them... _Daigo said, glancing at her Death Note. There were several notable names missing.

"Odd. But it doesn't seem like this … other Kira … is my opponent."

Daigo shrugged. _If anything, it seems like he's on your side._

"That's _very_ useful." Wataru smirked. "So say you saw another Shinigami in the human world. Would you go up and say hi?"

_Too much trouble… and I won't do it for you._

"You're always looking out for your own interests." Wataru smirked. "Well, at least this time, it won't be a problem…"

* * *

Her pen moved quietly across the paper spilling lines of inky death. Two, three, four weeks in advance, just in case of course. Just in case…

The doorbell rang.

Wataru frowned, before she went downstairs. A cute boy with blonde-highlighted black hair and stunning red eyes stood there, blushing.

"… Hello?"

"Wataru-san!" He hugged 'him' tightly, and she felt a bit of paper touch her skin. "I'm so glad to see you again!"

Her eyes widened slightly as she caught sight of a Shinigami with – dear Lord was that blue hair – standing behind the girl. "Come on in."

Hanako smiled. "You have a new boyfriend, Wataru?"

"Can you make us some tea?" Wataru ignored the question, as the other Kira followed her up to her room.

* * *

Red flushed slightly as Wataru closed the door behind him. "Hello!"

Wataru flashed her friendliest smile at him in response, and Red relaxed slightly. Wow, he was cute…

And since he couldn't see her lifespan, he knew she was the other Death Note holder. How odd that they had gone to the same cram school and never met each other! If he hadn't seen her picture in some girl's wallet, he never would have known…

Daigo snickered quietly, taking in the infatuated look on the other's face. Mikuri looked startled.

* * *

_Daigo? So __**you're**__ the one who's guarding this human?_

_Why does that surprise you, Mikuri?_

_I never figured you'd actually be careless enough to drop the Death Note._

_Meh, I was bored up in the Shinigami Realm. I can't say this human is very entertaining though. It's so sad._

_You never change, Daigo.

* * *

_

"So, can I see your Shinigami now?"

Wataru pondered for a moment, before she decided it wouldn't hurt. She smiled as she slid a piece of paper out of her jacket and held it out to Red.

Red looked at Daigo, surprised. "Wow. I didn't think yours would look like that."

_Oh?_ Daigo turned to Mikuri with a question. The blue-haired Shinigami looked away, refusing to acknowledge the question or provide an answer. For a Death God, Wataru thought, he looked quite … different, not wearing the multitude of chains and leather Daigo did. In fact, if not for the skeletal wings, he'd seem quite human.

"So why did you come see me?" Wataru asked.

He smiled. "Because I wanted to see you, Kira…" With that said and done, he grinned before he glomped the surprised student. They fell back onto the bed with Red still attached to Wataru, grinning crazily.

Daigo raised his eyebrows. Well, this was interesting.

Mikuri sighed and glanced up at the ceiling with a put out expression.

Wataru blinked.

* * *

(Part IX)

After a few minutes, Red grinned at Wataru. "You really are cute, Kira. I'm glad I met you."

"How did you tell?"

"Oh. You haven't made the eye trade, but I have. When you meet another Death Note holder, you can see their name but not their lifespan." He beamed.

"I see…"

Wait a minute… if Red saw her name…

Red nodded. "Don't worry. I have no interest in killing you, Wataru-san! Your name is so pretty. It's too bad…"

Her real name as Wataru was written with different characters. She smiled.

The pretty boy took the opportunity to hug her again.

* * *

The student raised an eyebrow. "Red-san… you _do_ know I'm a girl."

"Yes, and I'm straight." Red smiled. "You're handsome! And now that I know you're Kira, I'll help you!"

"… You'll help me?" Wataru echoed feeling a bit dumbfounded.

"Yes! I'll be your eyes. I know that you are having trouble with S, but if I see him, then I can tell you his name or write it in the Death Note myself." He patted his notebook, and Wataru frowned.

"You say it all so simply… why are you doing this?"

* * *

Red sighed, his bubbly air becoming more subdued. That seemed more natural for a guy. "Last year, a burglar killed my parents, right in front of my eyes. When I got the Death Note from Mikuri, I wanted to kill him, but that would make me a murderer… and since the trial kept getting delayed, I was sure he would get away scot-free, so I was so happy when Kira punished him…"

He flung himself into Wataru's arms again, as Daigo hooted with laughter and Mikuri shook his head.

"So I decided I would help Kira build his perfect world. Because… if there are no more bad people, than no one will get hurt again! And I like you…"

Wataru patted him comfortingly on the back while Red sniffled. He didn't seem to be lying, and his eyes would be very useful…

* * *

"All right, Red-san. I'll believe you."

"Yes!" He cheered. "I knew you were a good person, Wataru-san!" He added with a smile. "So, will you be my boyfriend?"

Wataru blinked at him, stunned. "But I'm not a boy. Don't you mean girlfriend?"

"So? You're pretty. And I don't like boys."

Wataru coughed; pink tinting her cheeks. She had never quite been in this situation before. It was easy to play the seducer, but Red was so earnest it was heartwarming. How odd…

"All right…"

Mikuri's jaw dropped, and he stared at Red in abject horror, as Daigo continued to laugh.

Red smiled brightly. "Great! I don't really need it, so you can keep my Death Note for me."

Wataru shook her head, gazing into crimson eyes with fascination. "I trust you. Besides, mine may be taken or destroyed, so it would be useful to have a backup."

Daigo made gagging motions in the background, and waved his fingers in front of Mikuri's face. Mikuri looked like he was still in shock.

He did want Red to be happy, but this was too strange for his tastes…

After making a little more small talk, Wataru's mother came and called that the trains would stop running at eleven thirty, so Wataru walked Red to the station and waved goodbye to him. He really was adorable.

Fascinating how things worked out…

* * *

(Part X)

"So you're going to Sekiei University?" Red asked, taking a sip of his strawberry smoothie. Mikuri and Daigo hovered behind their respective Death Note holders, quietly.

Wataru frowned as she took a sip of her green tea. "I am not quite certain if I will pass the entrance exam."

He grinned. "But Wataru-san, you're so smart! I'm sure you'll get in!"

"I'm touched by your confidence in me, Red-san."

"You really don't need to be so formal, Wataru-san! You can just call me Red! After all, aren't we dating right now?"

"Well yes, but…"

"It's okay." Red grinned. "I don't mind calling you Wataru-san. After all, you're older than I am." He winked.

"Only by a year," She demurred. "Don't you mind dating an older woman?"

"No." He shook his head. "That means you can help me with all my classes, right?"

Wataru chuckled. "I suppose…"

"Yay!" Red hugged her again, and Wataru flushed slightly at the obvious affection. Mikuri shook his head, and Daigo just looked very amused.

* * *

Two weeks later, Wataru took the entrance exam for Sekiei, and three months later, she entered as a freshman.

That was also the first day Seiyou made her move.

* * *

Wataru was sitting a few rows from the front, listening to the freshman representative drone on and on. These entrance ceremonies were so _boring_… Daigo floated behind her, almost sleeping in mid-flight, as she studied the speaker.

Long, curly chestnut hair, a dark green vest and matching skirt, a puffy white shirt with sleeves, and sensible black flats…

She looked like nothing more than a prissy schoolgirl, the kind who always got perfect scores and everyone loved or hated.

Not that she had expected anything else though… She continued to doodle in her program, and finally, the speech ended as Seiyou Higashi? It was not quite a coincidence – walked off the stage.

To her surprise, this… Seiyou sat down next to her with a smile.

"Hello."

* * *

Wataru blinked, wondering if this was another fangirl. She hoped not. This was Seiyou Higashi? For this girl to have the same name as a famous singer was a bit suspicious, but maybe it wasn't her real name.

"You're Meiji Wataru-san, ne? I'm pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Higashi-san."

"You love justice, and you have helped your father and the police solve crimes in the past." Seiyou continued.

Wataru narrowed her eyes. "Yes?"

"I have something of utmost importance to tell you regarding the Kira case." Seiyou leaned forwards. "Would you like to hear it?"

Wataru blinked. "Why are you asking me this? The Kira case is nothing to me."

Seiyou frowned.

* * *

She knew there was only a five percent chance that Wataru was Kira, but it was quite suspicious. Out of all the people they had watched, she had been the most perfect…

Sakaki-san, Wataru's father, had argued that his child could not possibly be Kira – and it was true. Criminals had died when she had gotten no news, but…

Even though they were criminals, they had been slightly different in coverage. She was sure that some had only been shown in women's magazines, and she was quite sure that it was not just coincidence.

Did that mean there was more than one person with Kira's powers? It was the only conclusion she could draw.

For the past three months, Kira's judgment had continued as usual – petty criminals were mostly untouched, but rapists, no matter how relatively light their crime, had _all_ died. So had other startling characters – people who abused animals, of all things, and gang members…

It made no sense. Kira was not random at least not from what Seiyou remembered… so what was going on?

_If_ there was more than one Kira, that only made the situation more troublesome. But how was she to find either Kira? They were hiding very well, that was for sure.

Yes, Meiji Wataru was her best bet, so she was hedging her bets here. She smiled sweetly and whispered.

"I'm S."

* * *

If she was Kira, there was nothing that would shock her more. Seiyou glanced over at Wataru, watching carefully for any signs of distress.

Daigo chortled from behind her as Wataru's eyes raked over Seiyou's figure for a moment. "You're lying. You can't be more than a C at most."

It took Seiyou a minute to figure out what Wataru was saying, before instinct took over and she slapped her. With a huff, she stood up and stalked off.

Wataru hid a smirk as Daigo continued to laugh. _That was brilliant, Wataru. You sounded just like an insensitive guy._

"Yes, well, I'm sure that's not what she was expecting." Wataru replied primly. "Besides, if Red-san sees me with her, he might get a tad jealous."

_Hmm… but if that happens, won't Red kill her with the Death Note? He has the Shinigami eyes, after all, so he could see her real name…_

Wataru nodded slowly. Yes…. that might work…

Well, it all depended, really. She supposed she'd just have to wait and see. There was no point in killing her right off. That would just be a direct message saying that she was Kira. She should wait a while and see…

And of course, she had to discuss this with Red too…

* * *

(Part XI)

"Wataru-san~!"

Wataru smiled as her boyfriend ran over, admiring his figure. He looked so cute in his high school uniform with the red bow and the black collar and sleek black pants.

"I brought you a bentou!" Red smiled. "Let's eat lunch together!"

"Certainly, Red," She said. They found a grassy spot fairly distant from all the other students eating lunch out on the lawns, as she opened her bentou with a smile.

"I made Katsudon. I hope you like it!"

Even if he was acting more like the girl in their relationship, neither of them minded. Maybe it was because she was older, or more mature?

At least they were happy together.

* * *

Wataru smiled as she picked up her chopsticks and took a bite. "It's delicious, Red. Thank you."

"No problem. Besides, I know you're busy, but at least I can eat lunch with you, ne?" He grinned.

For several moments, they just ate quietly while their Shinigami floated around.

* * *

_It makes you jealous, doesn't it?_

Mikuri jumped. _What do you mean, Daigo?_ He asked, settling his wings behind his back irritably.

_They're so cute together…_ Daigo made kissing noises. _It's really amusing!_

_…_ Mikuri chose not to dignify with a response, and glanced around. _You seem happy today, Daigo. Did something interesting happen?_

_Oh yes. We saw S._

Mikuri's eyes widened fractionally. _S? The detective that's been chasing Kira all this time?_

_Yes._

_That's dangerous! Did Wataru do anything suspicious?_

_Oh no. _Daigo grinned. _I think they're safe for now. After all, she gave no sign she was Kira._

Mikuri exhaled in relief, closing his eyes. _I'll have to tell Red to be more careful from now on. If S has already shown himself…_

_Actually, S is a girl._

Gender is not my concern. I simply do not wish my Death Note holder to encounter any difficulties.

_Well, you know what they say. "Humans possessed by Shinigami always experience misfortune." Who knows if it's true or not?_

_**You**__ wouldn't care._ Mikuri said quietly, and said no more.

* * *

"So did something happen today? You seem preoccupied." Red said, taking advantage of Wataru's distraction to stuff a piece of Katsudon in her mouth.

The college student chewed slowly, before she swallowed. "I met S." She said, lowering her voice. "She's a girl."

He sighed. "You saw S? That's bad."

"I know. I'm not sure if she's the real S or not, but even if she's a decoy I can't kill her."

"Why not," He asked. "Even if she's using a fake name, I can be your eyes and see her real name." Red's eyes glittered darker crimson for a second.

Wataru sighed. "It's not that. If she died right after she told me she was S, that would be like sending a message to the real S that I was Kira."

"Oh." He deflated. "I'm sorry I can't help you more, Wataru-san."

Wataru leaned forwards and kissed Red, causing spots of red to light up on his cheeks. "Don't worry. I'll think of something."

Red hugged Wataru, leaning his head against his girlfriend's shoulder, as he nodded. Wataru really was cute though. It was so easy to think of her as a boy, but then again, technically, he was the man.

But he would find some way to help Wataru! He _would_!

* * *

"May I sit here?"

Red blinked his eyes open, as Wataru gave a friendly smile. "Hello, Higashi-san."

_That's S._ Daigo nodded.

Mikuri glanced at the girl in green, wondering if perhaps he could kill her. Would it directly affect Red's lifespan? If not, he wouldn't die.

_Of course, if you do kill her, you'll kill Wataru too._ Daigo shrugged. _And then I'd stop you, because things are becoming quite amusing, and I want to watch._

You are as selfish as always, Daigo.

"Is this one of your friends, Wataru-san?" Red asked, tightening his grip.

"Yes, Red," She replied. "This is Seiyou Higashi-san. We met at the entrance ceremony today."

"I see." Red grinned. "I'm pleased to meet you, Higashi-san! I'm Wataru-san's boyfriend." His eyes lingered on the name floating over the girl's head in brilliant red letters. It was written in English?

Yes, she wasn't Japanese, so if they wrote her name in the Death Note, she wouldn't die. And since her false name was Seiyou, could she be S?

* * *

"You make a cute couple." Seiyou said, sitting down next to them. "Don't you have classes, Wataru-san?"

"Not until later." Wataru said quietly. "Besides, Red came all the way here to spend time with me, so I'm keeping him company."

Red beamed.

Seiyou nodded slowly. They looked like nothing more than a couple, but she was sure Wataru was devious enough to manipulate a boy as a cover, though was the other guy gay? If so, she felt sorry for him.

This helped her role as a male, she supposed.

They made small talk for about half an hour, before Red had to leave so she waved goodbye to Wataru. Wataru smiled and then walked off to her English class. Seiyou would have followed, but she had a class on the other side of campus so she went there, just in case…

Wataru….

What other secrets was she hiding? Was she Kira?

* * *

"Gomen ne, Wataru-san," Red said quietly, as he returned to his apartment after school, flipping his Death Note open. "But I really do want to help you…"

Mikuri narrowed his eyes. _Are you sure about this?_

"Wataru-san told me that I could set their time of life, as long as it was before their predestined death. And S doesn't know that we can set the time of death for criminals yet. I did a few experiments already, and I'm pretty sure she hasn't figured it out. So…"

He quickly wrote the name – Giselle Davis, setting the date four months later, and wrote 'accident'.

It was done.

He took a deep breath and nodded. Wataru would appreciate this later…

"Mikuri, you won't tell, will you?"

_No reason to._ The Shinigami said quietly. _Daigo won't keep a secret unless it benefits him somehow._

Red nodded. That made sense. He handed his Death Note to Mikuri, who put it in his belt next to his own Death Note. This way, no one would ever find it, since no one besides Wataru-san could see his Shinigami.

It would be all right now. No stupid lesbian detective would steal _his _girl away! He would protect her, too!

* * *

(Part XII)

"Why are you doing this, Seiyou?" Sakaki demanded. "Why are you so sure my daughter is Kira?"

Seiyou frowned. "She's the only suspect we have." She said shortly. "This is for the best, Sakaki."

"This investigation is dangerous…"

"It doesn't matter. She's the type that loves justice, isn't she? I'm sure she would be honored to help."

And if Wataru _was_ Kira, and she slipped up, they would have their culprit.

Sakaki shook his head. He didn't like it. He just couldn't believe that his daughter was Kira.

Besides, it wasn't as though Seiyou had _proof_…

* * *

Wataru was feeling rather upset herself, though it was for a different reason. She and Red had been walking through the streets at night on their way home after a date, when this man had come up to them with a knife. Apparently Red's mother had been a famous actress and well, things got complicated from there.

She hadn't had time to use the Death Note, and Red didn't carry his since she left it with Mikuri, needless to say they had gotten cornered on top of a building and that was when Wataru had grabbed Red and jumped off.

She had expected to die. She hadn't expected Daigo to catch her, though she was pretty sure Mikuri would save Red in time

It had been a rather nasty shock when Red's eyes had gone wide and she had discovered that they were no longer falling. They had glided down to the pavement almost gently, and she wondered briefly if Seiyou had planned this whole escapade but decided that no, that was not the answer, especially when the man jumped off after them.

_He_ smashed on the pavement below in a bloody pulp.

* * *

"They're pretty." Was the first thing Red had said, once they had run a safe distance away from the scene of the crime.

"What?"

"Your wings are nice. They're all shiny and silvery."

… _Wings_?

How on earth would she have wings? _Why_ on earth, for that matter?

She cast a sharp look at Daigo, who shrugged nonchalantly.

_It saved your life, didn't it?

* * *

_

"Daigo… you can't mean…!"

She _had_ mentioned in passing that if Daigo's trade had been for Shinigami wings instead of eyes, she would have taken it. After all, which human didn't want to fly? And having wings would be God-like…

But… for him to have actually done it without telling her…!

She swayed unsteadily as she realized that her lifespan had already been cut in half, and Red hugged her tightly.

"Wataru-san…"

* * *

Mikuri stared at Daigo. _Why would you do such a thing to your Death Note holder?_

_Because it was amusing,_ Daigo said simply. _After all, I'm not obsessed with her like you are with yours. It's not worth it._

"Wataru-san…"

Wataru took a deep breath, holding onto her boyfriend with a death grip. "I… I think I'm just in shock…"

"Why don't you stay over at my apartment tonight, then?" He suggested. "I don't think you want to go home in this state."

Wataru nodded absently, and Red quickly led the way through the tangled streets for four blocks until they reached his apartment. His parents were both dead, so it was conveniently empty. He settled her on the couch with several fluffy pillows and a quilt, and made hot chocolate.

Wataru seethed inwardly, quietly.

Damn that Shinigami…

* * *

Still, at least she wasn't a messy splotch on the pavement… and she _had_ saved Red's life…

* * *

"You can't see them?" Red asked.

Wataru shook her head as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. It was quite good. "No. I don't have the eyes, so I doubt I'd be able to see them. I didn't even know they were there…"

"They are pretty though." He looked at Wataru anxiously. "Are you all right?"

"This is good hot chocolate."

"You're avoiding the question." Red pouted. "It must be a shock… but think of all the benefits. You can fly now right?"

She nodded slowly. Yes, she _could_ fly… that was a benefit. And she still had Red's eyes… and she _wasn't _dead…

* * *

She got up abruptly, setting the mug down with a clatter and pulled Red into a hug, causing him to squeak in surprise.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Red. I think it will be all right now."

"Wataru-san…" Red stared into golden eyes, a blush tinting his cheeks. "We…"

_Aww, how sweet!_ Daigo grinned. Wataru ignored him. So did Red.

* * *

"It's all right." Wataru leaned forwards, kissing Red. "After all, it saved our lives didn't it? I can hardly fault that."

Red had to agree, and they really were pretty, but it was too bad Wataru couldn't see them. He ran a finger along smooth scales, frowning.

"I think maybe… you know how we can't see our Shinigami unless we touch the Death Note, right? And other people can walk right through Shinigami, so your wings are from the Shinigami world and that is why I'm the only person who can touch them."

"Makes sense," Wataru agreed, glancing at the two Shinigami floating behind them. Mikuri shook his head, while Daigo grinned unrepentantly.

At least now she had another hidden advantage…

She petted his messy black hair a bit awkwardly, and began to smile, a long slow smile that didn't touch her eyes.

* * *

(Part XIII)

Seiyou paused as she smiled. Finally, her research had paid off. Now she could clearly see…

Several people around the new idol singer Nakamura Red had died, though only one was from heart attack. Still, he might have a link to Kira…

Or he could even be the second Kira! Seiyou clicked the window closed with a satisfied expression. Finally, she had a lead.

Better yet, if Red was the second Kira and Wataru was the first Kira, she could kill two birds with one stone. After all, they were in a relationship together!

It would not take long.

* * *

It was perfect. Only the task force members – Sakaki, and his three subordinates, Kyou and Kosaburou and Machisu, along with Utsugi Hakase knew she was S.

Therefore, if she died in the next few days, it would prove that Wataru was obviously Kira. She had explained this to Sakaki, who had been horrified to find out, but… justice _would_ prevail.

She smiled.

It had been simple to determine that none of the few men who had been willing to continue fighting evil was Kira. After all, none of them had tried to kill her, and she could see in their eyes that they were innocent.

But when she had glanced at Wataru, she had seen nothing but her own reflection.

Why was that girl so hard to read?

* * *

It was a sad thing that she might have to leave them. There were very few who wanted to confront Kira dead on – ever since Kira had killed those FBI agents, many of the policemen had resigned, not wishing to run into the killer.

After all, if Kira killed all who opposed him, it was too dangerous!

And if Kira only needed a name and a face to kill… well, what could they do _but_ beware?

She wanted to believe that the good would triumph over evil. Was that so wrong?

She was interrupted from her musings when she heard Sakaki's cell phone ring. The police chief picked up with a smile, as he mouthed family before he talked. After a few minutes, he nodded.

* * *

"I'm sorry to leave now, Seiyou, but I have a date with Hanako that I've been putting off and…"

She smiled. "It's all right, Sakaki-san. I'll see you later."

Sakaki nodded, pocketed his false ID – for it was dangerous to carry his real name, what with Kira around, and left.

* * *

Kyou was still busy typing away on the computer, matching up heart attack victims in other probable patterns. Kosaburou and Machisu were eating a hasty dinner, and that was when Utsugi rushed in.

"Seiyou! You have to see what Sakura T.V. is airing!"

"Sakura T.V.?" Seiyou asked, flicking the set on. The announcer speaking looked terrified, but as he spoke, she could feel rage begin to boil in her mind.

Damn you Kira… when did you make this move…?

As two men on separate channels died of heart attacks, even as Kira's mechanized voice continued to speak, she shivered.

This was insane! She had to do something quickly but what? When they tried to call Sakura television, the lines were busy, and so Kosaburou rushed out the door and got into his car, with the intention of heading there and stopping the broadcast.

"I do not consider the police my enemies, but my allies in the fight against evil." Kira spoke. "If we all worked together, surely the world would become a better place for everyone. I do not wish to kill innocent people, so even if you dislike me, if you refrain from publishing your views in the media, you will be spared…"

"This is bad." Machisu growled. "If this keeps up, our whole reputation will be shot to hell!"

"Well, we have to do something, but I am sure…" Kyou froze as he stared at the television set. "Kosaburou!"

The man had just collapsed in front of the building.

"B-But… how did that happen?" Kyou gasped. "He was carrying his fake identification only."

Seiyou frowned. "This can't be…"

"Does Kira know our real names then?" Machisu growled. "S! I had a feeling something was suspicious about you, and even though I dismissed the claims that you had created Kira just to pull off the perfect crime, I can find no other explanation! You know all our names! Don't even try to pin this one on Meiji Wataru!"

"Machisu…" Kyou said warningly, but the other man brushed him off.

"It's obvious! This proves it! S! You're really Kira, aren't you?"

* * *

S took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions. Kosaburou was dead… and now Machisu was accusing her of being Kira… and she had just started compiling data on Nakamura Red… why were things happening so quickly?

"No." She said softly. "The only thing I can conclude now is that Kira – or a second Kira – needs only a face to kill."

"Only a face…." Kyou shuddered. "But then anyone else who goes to that studio will be in danger!"

"Exactly! Kyou, can you call the Director of the NPA? Tell him to stop any more police officers from rushing to the scene, or else an even grater tragedy will happen!"

Kyou nodded, and hurriedly dialed Director Kikuko. The director was most displeased, but she agreed to send out a message to all the units not to go to Sakura T.V.

* * *

Kira…

Had she really done the right thing? She wanted to keep her people safe, and that was why she had prohibited direct work with S, and allowed many to resign from the Kira task force, but now…

Things were coming to this…

* * *

"That turned out nicely." Wataru said, dropping herself and Red down in an alley behind Sakura television. Red smiled as he watched Wataru retract her wings.

"I bet that threw S for a loop, ne?"

"Mm," Wataru agreed. "Now shall we finish our date?"

Red grinned as he linked arms with his girlfriend and the two of them walked into a crowd of bustling people, followed by two floating Shinigami.

"There's that nice eel restaurant…"

* * *

(Part XIV)

"Is your brother back yet?" Sakaki asked, as he closed the door behind him. Hanako yawned, walking upstairs for a shower before bed. It had been a nice date, a quiet little café with no blaring televisions…

"No, Father." Yellow said, turning another page of her manga. "He's probably at his girlfriend's apartment again."

Sakaki nodded. He had to remind himself that Wataru was now a college student, and it was perfectly reasonable for him (her) to have a girlfriend and even… do things. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he walked upstairs, ready for a long night's sleep.

* * *

Red slept soundly as Wataru stirred her tea meditatively with one hand, pen busy moving over the pages of her Death Note as she watched the pictures and names of convicted criminals stream by on the Internet. That broadcast at Sakura Television had been a bold move, and now she was wondering if it had been a mistake.

Certainly, it had gotten S's attention…

Had they made anything too obvious? She hoped not.

After half an hour, she stretched with a yawn and pocketed her Death Note, before changing into comfortable pajamas and joining Red in bed.

A few days passed peacefully enough, before the bomb dropped.

* * *

"Well?"

Kyou nodded to S. "It seems that we have something." He said shortly. "The carpet fibers in his apartment match the fragment in the adhesive tape used to seal the envelopes that sent the videotapes to the T.V. station. Also, we found a positive match for a fingerprint."

"This proves it. Red Nakamura is Kira!" Machisu said excitedly.

Sakaki looked quite put out, but he was inwardly grateful that it was not Wataru who had been suspected after all.

* * *

The next school day, Wataru was sitting in the courtyard with Daigo floating behind her, waiting for Red to show up when she saw Seiyou stroll up with a contented smile on her face.

"It is nice to see you again, Higashi-san." Wataru said.

Seiyou nodded. "Yes, well, things have changed, so now I need no longer fear Kira, I can freely come out into the open."

"Oh?" Wataru raised her eyebrows.

Seiyou smiled. "Yes. I am afraid this will be a case of good and bad news for you, Wataru-san. Normally, I would not divulge such private information, but I think you deserve to know."

She smiled. "Your boyfriend, Nakamura Red, has been arrested on suspicion of being Kira."

For a long moment, Wataru just gaped at Seiyou. "What?"

"Yes, it must be a terrible blow." Seiyou was almost preening with satisfaction, "But think of the good it will do mankind. And after all, you're still young. You have plenty of time to find another guy-."

Seiyou cut off as Wataru stalked off angrily, fingers itching for the Death Note so she could wipe the arrogant smirk off that bitch's face.

Damn you, S…!

* * *

_This is most unfortunate for you, isn't it?_ Daigo asked, as they found a quiet spot in a café. Wataru sighed as she took a sip of green tea.

"Yes, and I don't suppose you'll offer to aid me in any way."

_Not interested._

"Hmm," Wataru _had_ told Red not to reveal the existence of the Death Notes or Shinigami if she were ever caught, but was that enough?

And for some reason, she just couldn't bring herself to kill Red with the Death Note. She sighed.

Maybe Mikuri could help, but there was no way to talk to him, since he was bound to his Death Note Holder just like Daigo was bound to her. "I don't suppose you could go find Mikuri for me, Daigo?"

_What's in it for me?_

"How many apples do you want?"

Daigo considered. _I want two dozen every day for the next week._

"I suppose I can manage that." Wataru said, mentally calculating how much it would cut into her allowance. "All right…"

* * *

Daigo prepared to leave, but stopped short as Mikuri appeared. Wataru's eyes widened. "Mikuri, what are you doing here?"

Mikuri took a deep breath. _Red has given up Ownership of his Death Note._

"What? When," Wataru demanded.

_They captured him three days ago. I wish I could have contacted you, but I was unable to leave his side. He…_ Mikuri frowned. _He was starting to hallucinate when I left. He told me to kill him so he wouldn't betray your secrets once he reached his psychological limit, but I couldn't do that…_

Wataru's breath caught. "I…I see…."

_So I told him that if he gave up ownership of his Death Note, he would lose all memories related to it. He would forget being Kira, that you were Kira, and of course, he would lose the Shinigami eyes and never see Daigo or me again, but he would still love you – that part of him would not change. Then, he smiled, and he agreed._

Mikuri sighed. _And then he passed out, and I came here.

* * *

_

Daigo shook his head. _I will never understand._

"Mikuri…"

_But I say this._ Mikuri said, and his eyes were hard. _If you don't find a way to save Red, I __**will**__ kill you. He wouldn't even let me undo his restraints so he could escape, because he didn't want to reveal the existence of supernatural powers. He was willing to die for you, Wataru. You had better honor that!_

"I understand." Wataru said, taking a deep breath. "Thank you for telling me this, Mikuri. I have a plan."

Mikuri watched as Wataru got up and led the way into a secluded area, before she turned to him again.

* * *

"Mikuri, the owner of that notebook is me now, right?"

Mikuri nodded. _Since you are the one he would entrust it with, yes. _

"And if I relinquish ownership of my notebook, the one from Daigo, what happens to the ownership?"

_It reverts to the Shinigami, but you can only return the notebook to the Shinigami it previously belonged to._ Mikuri spoke, after Daigo blinked for a few moments. _You didn't know this, Daigo?_

_I'm not such a rule-abider, Mikuri! Get off my case!_

"And…" Wataru's eyes hardened. "As long as you have one notebook, you retain the memories of all the notebooks, correct?"

_That's also true. _

"And there's no problem if Shinigami exchange Death Notes, right?"

_I suppose not…_ Mikuri said doubtfully. _What are you planning? _

Wataru took a deep breath. "Mikuri, I need you and Daigo to exchange Death Notes, Red's for mine."

Daigo shrugged. _It's your funeral.

* * *

_

Mikuri frowned, but obeyed Wataru's instructions. _Now what?_

"Now… I'm going to relinquish ownership of my Death Note – the one you're holding, Mikuri. That means now it doesn't belong to anyone, right?"

Mikuri nodded.

"Give it to some greedy human who will use it for personal gain, but make sure that he adheres to the rules of killing criminals on T.V. in exchange." Wataru said. "If years go by and Red is still confined, you have my permission to kill me."

_I will hold you to that promise._ Mikuri said. _However, why this notebook?_

"There are no fingerprints. Plus, there is nothing in it to connect it to Red or me. They will have to assume that the human you give it to is Kira. After all, the names don't disappear after you write them."

_Very well…_ Mikuri said slowly. _I will do as you ask._ With that, he spread his wings and flew away.

* * *

_And what will you do now? _Daigo asked. _Will you give up ownership of your Death Note to me? If you do, you'll lose your memories too._

"I can't do that. Not yet." Wataru shook her head. "I need to make sure nothing happens to Red. But I _may_… for now, I need you to keep the Death Note for me."

_Do tell._ Daigo said, narrowing his eyes.

"Listen, Daigo. The next time I say 'get rid of it', no matter the context, assume that I'm talking about the Death Note, all right?"

The Shinigami nodded, stifling a yawn. _And?_

"Even though S has captured Red, I doubt she's satisfied – she'd probably like to have _both_ Kiras. Therefore, I'm going to voluntarily put myself in confinement too. Once I'm there after a certain amount of time, I'll forfeit ownership of the Death Note and lose my memories, so there will be no evidence to gain from me either."

_But how will this help anyone?_

Wataru smiled. "You'll see." And without further ado, she walked straight to the police station.

* * *

(Part XV)

Sakaki mournfully watched the video screens. It had been so unexpected, Wataru coming into the station and announcing that she was afraid she was Kira, and could they please put her in confinement. He attributed it to an abnormal desire to protect her boyfriend, and Machisu and Kyou agreed, but Seiyou was not so sure.

Seiyou… was convinced that Wataru was the first Kira and Red was the second. Speaking of which, Red had just woken up again, and they were planning to feed her after she spoke.

"Well, Nakamura-san." Seiyou said into the microphone, watching the model in the straightjacket stir and try to move. "Are you ready to talk now?"

"W-Who are you?" Red asked. "Why am I here? Stalker-san, please stop this! This is a crime!"

Seiyou blinked. Why was he talking about a _stalker?_ That had hardly been what she was expecting. At least Red was speaking though, and if he were angry, perhaps he would let something slip.

"Don't play coy, Nakamura-san." She said primly. "Now then, how do you know Meiji Wataru-san?"

"W-Wataru-san," Red asked, surprised. "Well, she's my girlfriend…"

"He wouldn't say anything about her earlier and now he automatically says she's his girlfriend?" Machisu asked. That was a bit suspicious…

Kyou had to agree.

* * *

Sakaki strode over to the microphone. "Are you Kira?" He asked directly, ignoring Seiyou's dirty look. He had to know!

"Me? Am I Kira? Of course I'm not Kira!" Red told them. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Let's talk seriously." Seiyou said. "Before you passed out, I asked you about Meiji Wataru and why you were meeting her. Don't deny it."

"I'm not going to!" Red cried. "I just met with her because we were dating! Is that so hard to understand? What, are you reporting for some magazine and want the inside scoop? This is illegal!"

"Nakamura-san…" Seiyou said warningly.

"It's not my fault that some bitch jumped off a building because I refused to marry her! You can't blame suicides on me! I'm innocent!"

He began to wail, and Seiyou shook her head. It looked like nothing was going to happen anytime soon…

* * *

"Well, do you know who Kira is?"

"Of course I wouldn't know! I mean, I think he exists because he killed the burglar who murdered my parents, but that's all."

"So Meiji Wataru is not Kira?"

"Wataru isn't Kira! What have you done to her?" Red yelled. "You better not be trying to blackmail me! I won't let you hurt her!"

"Nothing yet," Seiyou said sharply, "Though if you do not answer our questions honestly your girlfriend may not survive in one piece."

She was bluffing, of course, but Red did not need to know that.

* * *

Immediately, he calmed down. For a moment, he was quiet, before he gave a resigned sigh. "All right, what do you want to know?"

After half an hour of interrogation, even with threats, Seiyou had managed to get nothing related to Kira out of Red. She sighed and flicked off the microphone in irritation, and closed her eyes.

What a mess.

* * *

Two weeks passed.

"Wataru-san, no new criminals have been killed yet." Seiyou said. "Why won't you admit that you're Kira already?"

"Because it's not true," Wataru said, lying through her teeth. Daigo looked like a tangled bundle of limbs, his apple withdrawal was really getting to him, but she was starting to find the passage of time unsure, and she was sure that she had already begun to hallucinate. What were those pink dancing creatures…?

Machisu looked at Sakaki, who looked agonized as he skimmed the news.

"Are you uncomfortable? We could bring you something to make you more comfortable…"

"No." Wataru said firmly, ignoring the manacles on her wrists and ankles. "I'm not going to let Red suffer alone. But it's pride, I guess. Eventually, this should get rid of it."

Daigo's eyes snapped open, and he vanished through the wall. _Finally!_

Wataru blinked, suddenly wondering why she was chained up in a cell. True, she had suggested that Seiyou constrain her in case her subconscious mind was Kira, but now, it was preposterous!

* * *

"Seiyou, let me out of here!" She demanded.

"… What?" Kyou asked, surprised.

"I can't do that." Seiyou said. "Until we have proven you are not Kira, you're staying in that cell, and since no new criminals have died, the only conclusion I can draw is that you must be Kira."

"But how could I be Kira and not know it?" Wataru cried. "Look, zoom in to my eyes or whatever you want. Do I look like I'm lying?"

Seiyou shrugged and did as such, only to nearly reel back in shock. All she saw was an overwhelming despair, instead of the mirrored golden shields she had expected. How strange….

"See?"

"I'm sorry, but I promised." Seiyou said, and cut communications.

"Maybe the confinement has gotten to her head…" Machisu suggested to Sakaki, who looked torn.

His child…

But Wataru _couldn't_ be Kira, could she?

* * *

The next day, the newspaper suddenly broadcast a wave of criminal killings. However, Seiyou refused to tell Wataru of this news, keeping her in the dark until fifty days later…

"Wataru-san, you must be Kira. The killings stopped as soon as you were confined and have not resumed."

Wataru glared hate-filled eyes in Seiyou's general direction. "I'm _not_ Kira." She hissed. "You are. You have to be Kira."

"Throwing insults won't help anyone…"

"Let me see Red."

"I can't do that. He's also a suspect."

"I hate you." The student murmured, closing her eyes again.

* * *

Sakaki turned to Seiyou. Rage was written across his features. "The killings have continued after both Wataru and Red were jailed, so they are obviously not Kira. The only person who still believes it is you. Why won't you get over your inferiority complex and admit that you were wrong!"

"I can't do that." Seiyou said simply.

Sakaki growled and stalked outside. * Prissy little bitch… *

* * *

"Say, why isn't the real Kira doing this?" Daisuke asked, penciling in names as Mikuri watched.

_He's on a vacation of sorts._ The Shinigami said shortly.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. With this, I can eliminate the weak, petty businessman in our economy…" Daisuke smiled as he continued to write.

Mikuri looked disgusted. * Humans are such _ugly_ creatures… *

* * *

"Father," Wataru asked, as she was led outside and the manacles were released. "What's going on?"

"Wataru-san!" Red cried excitedly, hugging her. "I missed you so much!"

"Are we finally being cleared and released?"

"No." Sakaki said, and his voice was silent. "You two are being taken to your execution."

"E-Execution?" She gasped.

"No! You can't kill Wataru-san!" Her boyfriend cried, clinging onto her tightly. "She's not Kira! She isn't!"

"S has concluded that you two are Kira and the second Kira." Sakaki continued on. "She promised that once you two were killed, the killings would stop. The governments of the world have already agreed to execute Kira in secret."

"But that's impossible! There's no evidence!" Wataru exploded. "Why is S doing this? Is it for her precious reputation?"

"That is unimportant." Sakaki said, stopping the car. "We're here."

* * *

It was an abandoned plot of land underneath a bridge.

"You're letting us escape?" He asked hopefully. Surely this place was not the planned execution site…

"No." Sakaki said, drawing his pistol. "You may try to run, but it ends now. I'll kill Kira with my own hands."

"W-What…" Wataru asked, as Sakaki pointed the gun at her.

"Don't worry." Sakaki said. "After I kill you, I'll kill myself…"

"No! You're crazy! That won't solve anything!" Red yelled. "You're no better than Kira!"

"Kira is a serial killer, but I am _justice_!" Sakaki shouted, before he fired.

Red screamed.

* * *

Wataru blinked her eyes open a minute later, wondering why there was no pain. As her vision focused, she saw Sakaki leaning against the dashboard, looking relieved.

"A-A blank?"

"Thank God…" Sakaki murmured. "You see, S? I did it and I'm still alive."

"S…" Wataru echoed, as Red hugged her tightly, needing reassurance. He could not believe he had come so close to losing her…

* Why… *

* * *

"Brilliant acting, Meiji-san," Seiyou said over the car radio. "If Red really was the second Kira, who could kill with only a person's face, I assume he would have killed you before you shot Wataru-san. And if Wataru-san was Kira, I think she would kill her own father if pushed to this limit."

"S-So we're free?" Red asked in a small voice.

Sakaki nodded, and he grinned brightly as he hugged Wataru tightly. "Thank goodness…"

"But I'm afraid that you two will still stay under police supervision, because it's too dangerous…"

Wataru sighed. "It can't be worse than prison, and I have no other choice."

And that was that.

* * *

(Part XVI)

Wataru hated Seiyou.

She wasn't quite sure why, aside from the fact that she had been jailed as Kira for two months because of Seiyou's suspicions, but as she rattled the length of chain between them, eyeing the cuff on her wrist with distaste, she decided that it must be because Seiyou kept her prisoner.

She _hated_ that.

* * *

"How are we supposed to go on dates now?" Red had demanded.

"The dates will naturally be with the three of us."

"What? You're saying we have to kiss in front of you?"

"If you wish to," Seiyou chuckled.

"I _knew_ you were a voyeur." Red muttered, remembering uncomfortable months spent in a straightjacket and being watched like a mouse every minute. "Pervert…"

"Red…" Wataru said comfortingly. "You did send those Kira videos to the television station. We should be glad we're not dead."

"What? Don't you trust me, Wataru-san?"

"Of course I do, but if Kira really can control our subconscious, well…" She leaned in close and whispered, "Maybe he's planning to kill us now that we've served our purpose."

He shivered. "Oh."

* * *

"Red," Seiyou said, causing him to bristle at the familiarity. "What would you think if Wataru-san was Kira?"

"Seiyou…" Wataru said warningly. Why was she bringing this up again?

Red grinned. "Awesome."

"… Awesome?" Seiyou repeated in disbelief. "Why?"

"I've always been grateful to Kira for killing the burglar that murdered my parents, so if Wataru was Kira, I'd like her a lot more!" Red said happily, hugging Wataru tightly. "And then I'd try to help her!"

"You're not afraid of Kira at all?"

"No." He shook his head. "Even if Kira killed me… I wouldn't be scared."

"I see…"

* * *

Seiyou shook her head, and then perked up as Utsugi came in with tea and an array of cakes. For a few minutes, there was silence, before she sighed.

"The way I see it, Kira's power passes from person to person." Seiyou said slowly. "And when it passes, the person who had the power first loses it and their memory. That would make the criminal impossible to catch…"

"So you're saying that Red and I were controlled by Kira?" Wataru asked.

Seiyou nodded. "But what I want to know is how you can still be alive. If Kira can kill with only a thought, then…"

Red shook her head. "I don't think Kira would do that."

"Do you have proof?" Seiyou prodded.

"Well no, but… Kira works to make the world a better place, right? So if he used us to help him, why would he kill us?"

Seiyou took a bite of chocolate cake and chewed slowly before relying. "You are too innocent, Red."

"Quit calling me that. Only Wataru-san is supposed to call me by my first name!"

* * *

Wataru chuckled as she poured herself a cup of tea, ignoring the clink of chain. "Higashi-san, I believe that Red is correct. Otherwise we would have been killed already, right?"

"The killings stopped and restarted two weeks after your confinement… so up until then, you probably _were_ Kira."

"But I had no visitors." Wataru said, "Unless someone on your task force is Kira, there should be no way…"

"I am not a proponent of supernatural theory, but if everything is true, then Kira's power is like… an evil spirit of sorts, unconstrained by distance. Perhaps you will become pawns again in the future, and that is why you were spared…" Seiyou theorized slowly. That, of course, was also another reason she wanted to keep them under surveillance.

She was not taking chances!

* * *

Red frowned, and leaned closer to Wataru, who smiled and gave him a hug for reassurance. Idol though he was, he could still be naïve…

He didn't relish the thought of being mind-controlled, but it would explain his loss of memory…

Seiyou stretched. "Well, I have other things to do now, so I'm afraid you'll have to come with me, Wataru-san."

"Is this wise, Seiyou?" Wataru asked sharply. "If I am truly Kira, you are at a disadvantage, showing me how the investigation is doing."

"True, but you _are_ bright, and I heard from your Father that your hacking skills were up to par, so I can use you."

"I see." Wataru said.

* * *

Red pouted. "Don't you dare do anything to my girlfriend."

Seiyou narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"You heard me. Don't think I forgot what you said while I was confined. If you ever hurt Wataru, I'll _kill_ you."

His eyes burned with anger, and Wataru smiled. It was so cute, although more like a puppy than anything else.

Seiyou shrugged. "All I'm going to do is sit next to her and hack, so why don't you stay in your room and be a good little boy?"

Red seethed quietly as they left, before he went to peruse the pile of fashion magazines left on the coffee table. He peeled the wrapper off a chocolate bar and bit into it angrily.

Why did this have to happen?

* * *

With this police protection, he was allowed to leave for modeling jobs, but they had chosen Machisu – one of the officers – as his new manager. They had bribed his agency with a substantial sum, and now…

What now?

Surely his popularity would plummet if word got out he had been arrested as Kira. No, S thought he was a second Kira, whatever that meant…

There were two Kiras? How strange…

But there were already rumors circulating on the Internet, questioning his disappearance, and he sighed. All he ever had wanted was to be successful in his career and have Wataru as his girlfriend and hopefully future wife. Was that too much to ask?

S…

Sometimes, Red really hated her.

* * *

Mikuri watched as Daisuke continued to write madly, an unholy glint in his eyes. At this rate, he would soon be caught… he was killing off all his business rivals, so it was an obvious pattern. And then, hopefully, Red would go free.

The man laughed, and Mikuri wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Such an ugly creature…

Compared to him, Kira's motives to create a just world were almost pure. Mikuri shook his head, wondering what Daigo was up to now.

Had he returned to the Shinigami world?

* * *

In the Shinigami Realm, Daigo watched Mikuri with interest. Since Wataru had returned his Death Note, he really had no reason to stay in the human realm any longer, but since there was nothing to do but sleep or gamble, he kept an eye on Mikuri.

He was such a strange Shinigami, that one. He seemed almost capable of human emotions.

What was love to a Death God? If a Death God loved a human, and killed to prolong their life, he would die. Daigo had learned that much from his observations, but it seemed Mikuri was unaware of the consequences.

If push came to shove, would Mikuri kill to save Red?

It might be interesting to watch… and for a Shinigami, Mikuri really _was_ very attractive…

* * *

Several days passed, before he finally had enough. Being patient might be a virtue, but he wanted to spend time with his girlfriend already!

"We are going on a date."

Wataru smiled, though it was visibly forced. There were dark circles under her eyes. "Red…"

"I don't care if Seiyou comes with us. Staving cooped up like this is bad for you, Wataru-san! I don't want you to get sick! Besides, since you've been working so hard, you need a break."

There was no argument she could make against that, and she nodded. Kyou could take care of the problems, such as the sudden unnatural growth in the shares of Yotsuba stock that just _might_ be tied to Kira…

If Kira was found, so much the better! She and Red would be able to go free… and everything would work out all right.

And then she would never have to deal with S again…

As Red leaned up on tiptoes to kiss her, he felt brown eyes boring into the back of her skull, and he felt a dark flash of hate directed at Seiyou.

How _dare_ you do this to us?

* * *

(Part XVII)

It had all started out so simply. Red had been invited to Yotsuba Corporation; they had wanted him to star in one of their commercials, so Machisu had gone along in his role as his manager and Wataru as his 'girlfriend' and emotional support.

Wataru had even worn a dress for the occasion, reasoning that no one would recognize her. She was right.

Plus, the navy blue sheath dress had looked wonderful on her.

* * *

The shoot itself went quite brilliantly, and they had been leaving when one of the men – a Vice President by the look of it, had invited Red upstairs to chat about a contract, and Wataru-san had gone with him because Machisu was busy flirting with another model and not paying any attention at _all_. And then Vice President Daisuke had asked him point-blank if he was Kira, and of course he had said no, and then he had laughed and said that since he didn't have the eyes he was useless and then he had taken out a black notebook and some invisible force had pinned him to the ground and then things went downhill from there.

* * *

_No._ Mikuri hissed. _I will not let this happen._

He wrote quickly in his own notebook, but barely had he finished the first half of the name before the pen was snatched away. He blinked, only to see it was not Daisuke, but Daigo.

_What…?_

_Are you crazy?_ The other Shinigami shouted. _If you prolong that girl's life by killing this man, you'll die!_

_I don't really care right now!_

_Well, I'm not letting you waste your life on some human!_ And they had wrestled over the Death Note, even as Red had grabbed it away from Daisuke.

* * *

His eyes opened wide in shock as he grasped it, remembering…. Dazed, he didn't notice the presence of Daisuke's gun until Wataru pushed him out of the way. Wataru hissed, but not so much in pain as she inwardly thanked her lucky stars that she was still wearing her iron corset under the dress. The flat-chest look had been in this season. The bullet had flattened against it, but done little damage.

"I… remember…" Red murmured, even as Daisuke fired again. His eyes hardened, as he bit his thumb, drawing blood, and began to trace the letters of Daisuke's name. Wataru had frowned; telling him this was no time to write notes when suddenly, Machisu had burst in with his gun drawn.

He saw Wataru and Red huddled together and Daisuke with a gun, so he decided that the situation was tolerably obvious. Daisuki must have decided to rape Wataru! She did make a pretty girl.

* * *

"Mikuri, what are you doing? Help me!" Daisuke snapped. "I need that notebook back right now!"

Mikuri, unfortunately for him, was otherwise occupied, still trying to break free from Daigo's grip. The other Shinigami was strong.

_I will not let you hurt her._ Mikuri growled.

_They seem to be handling the situation well._ Daigo said. _But I'm not letting you go, Mikuri. It's not worth it._

_Who the hell are you to judge me?_

Daigo stiffened. _That is a secret.

* * *

_

"He's Kira!" Red pointed to Daisuke helpfully. Wataru frowned. This man was Kira? Certainly, he had asked about her boyfriend being the second Kira, but…

Her thoughts cut off abruptly as Red tore a scrap out of the notebook and pressed it to her hand. Instantly, memories flashed brightly before her eyes and she nodded.

Machisu needed no other invitation, and opened fire. Daisuke reeled back from an onslaught of bullets, and fell to the ground, bleeding severely but not dead. The policeman wasted no time calling for backup, glad that he had managed to stow a pistol on him. It took mere moments before Daisuke was carted off in handcuffs.

Wataru held Red's hand, even as she shakily traced out the last stroke. Mikuri and Daigo both looked up.

* * *

_Well now… things are getting interesting again._ Daigo said. _You want my notebook back now, Wataru?_

Wataru frowned. "I can't see you, Daigo."

_Ahh… it's all right then. You can see Mikuri._

_We're not finished yet, Daigo!_ Mikuri snapped. _You still owe me an explanation!_ _Don't tell me you thought it was interesting to watch them in mortal peril!_

Daigo flinched slightly._ I stopped you because I didn't want you to die._

_Why would you care?_

_I care… because…

* * *

_

Outside, Daisuke suddenly collapsed, clutching his chest. Red's eyes were hard as he closed the Death Note.

Wataru jumped, as something brushed against her, before she realized that it was a very familiar notebook. She smiled.

"I accept ownership of this Death Note." She said simply, even as Red nodded to Mikuri.

Their memories were their own again.

* * *

It was a few moments before Machisu and the other members of the task force returned. Wataru had stowed her Note, while Red's still lay open, names written on it, and there was a large splotch of blood coating many of the pages too.

"Wataru! Are you all right?" Sakaki asked, seeing his daughter bleeding.

"I think so." She said. The bullet had not gone in deep, but they had needed an explanation. "I…"

"It's all right now." Seiyou said. "We definitely got Kira this time!"

Wataru nodded. "I see…"

"So this was his murder weapon?" Seiyou asked, picking up the Death Note. She gasped in surprise as she saw Mikuri floating in midair, affecting a bored expression. "S-Shinigami…!"

As the notebook was passed around, Red and Wataru exchanged glances. As long as they didn't forfeit ownership, their memories would remain, and Seiyou might gloat, but her time was running short…

Wataru smiled. Seiyou's death was written in the note she now carried – Red's old one – so there was no evidence against them.

Soon, everything would be over…

* * *

(Part XVIII)

Sakaki felt his heart stop as he stared at the neat entries in the notebook. The rules were clear enough, and the ink and the notebook itself were made of substances unknown on earth. It _had_ to be from the Shinigami Realm. However, he had been checking off the entries against the victims identified in their database, and everything had been going well, until he had reached the end and seen his daughter's name there, with suicide penciled in neat script next to it.

For two, three heartbeats, his life seemed to screech to a halt, before his senses returned and he saw Wataru and Red on the monitor screens, enjoying chocolate cake and most definitely _not_ dead.

He sighed, shaking his head. But the handwriting… it was different, not quite the same as the script the other names were written in. In fact, now that he thought of it, it almost looked like…

* * *

"So before you gave the notebook to Daisuke, you were just looking down at the human world from the Shinigami Realm?"

_Yes._ Mikuri said.

Seiyou nodded. "So why did you give it to him?"

_I didn't. He just happened to be the one that picked it up.

* * *

_

"Seiyou!" Sakaki burst into the room. "You promised me that once we caught Daisuke, the suspicion against Wataru would be cleared!"

"Yes, so?" The detective asked.

"Then explain _this_!" Sakaki hissed. Written in neat kanji under the list of names, was the name, Meiji Wataru.

Wataru sucked in a breath, before she realized belatedly that the kanji for her first name were wrong.

Thank Lugia… she had never expected Seiyou to go that far.

"No! Wataru can't die!" Red cried, latching onto Wataru like a limpet. Wataru allowed him to do so, even as Seiyou faltered.

It certainly helped raise pity for them.

* * *

"I…"

"Seiyou, I _trusted_ you." Sakaki said quietly. "But with this breach, I am afraid that the Japanese police can no longer work with S."

"Well, all that this has proven is that the murder notebook is a fake and Daisuke wasn't really Kira."

_A fake?_ Mikuri asked.

"Since I couldn't kill _her_…"

Mikuri shook his head. _The notebook is real. However, you forgot one important factor._ He idly plucked the notebook from Sakaki's hands and smiled at all assembled.

_The name is wrong.

* * *

_

"It is?" Red perked up. "Wataru won't die?"

_No worries, young man._ Mikuri said, not wanting to use his name. He caught the implications and buried his face in Wataru's shoulder, fake sobbing, as Wataru patted him on the back awkwardly.

"But how would you know that?" Sakaki frowned at the Shinigami.

Mikuri did not answer.

Seiyou sighed. "Look, Sakaki-san…"

"No. I've had enough, Seiyou." Sakaki said tiredly. "We'll fight Kira – or what's left of him – on our own. Get. Out."

And somehow, when he said that, he did sound awfully like a father.

* * *

Seiyou slowly got to her feet, and swayed unsteadily. Suddenly, she felt blood pounding loudly in her ears, and she gasped as she grabbed her chest tightly. Her vision wavered as she crumpled to the floor, and with her last breath, she saw Wataru smirk, and the outline of skeletal wings behind her back.

* I…I wasn't wrong... *

_No you weren't._ The leering black shadow smirked from behind the student. _But Wataru was better. What a pity. And now, you can leave Mikuri alone._

Her eyes slid shut and she breathed her last.

* * *

Sakaki stared at the corpse in horror. How…? Had the Shinigami done something? But no, it was just floating there placidly…

For a long moment, nothing was said, but suddenly, Sakaki felt pain contract in his chest also, and he fell forwards, coughing blood.

What…

Red gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry."

That was when he understood. He recoiled, horrified, but the thought was still there. Seiyou had been correct after all.

Wataru was Kira… and Red was the second Kira…

But now it was too late. He hadn't even noticed him writing in the Death Note, too preoccupied with S's untimely demise.

Wataru shrugged elegantly. "And so it ends." She said simply.

Red grinned and hugged her. "Yes."

Soon, the world would belong to Kira. Soon… and while they embraced, their Shinigami did the same. Trials still awaited, but together, they could face anything that reared its head.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

END FIC

Completed 1/18/07

Created 12/20/06

Edited on 6/15/09

Individual author's notes are in the individual chapters on 100_situations, which I'm still working on, so they won't be posted for a while. ^^ But I'm done with my Death Note variant! YIPPEE!

Lance: ^^

Red *Hugs Lance*

I love Death Note, I hate the L x Light pairing… and I'm fond of Light x Misa and Ryuk x Rem.

THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO NEOCHAMPIONSHIPPING, ALTERCHAMPIONSHIPPING OR GRANDCHAMPIONSHIPPING, NONE AT ALL IN THIS FANFIC SO DON'T EVEN THINK OF INFERRING IT! *Phantomness is very pissed off*

Anyways, review!


End file.
